How I Feel
by ANimEisAweSOmE4400
Summary: One of Ginga's rants about Beyblade turns into a love confession to Madoka.


A/N So I really wanted to write a MadokaXGinga story! I love that couple and have a notebook of ideas for Beyblade stories and a lot of them are GingaXMadokas. This is my first GingkaXMadoka and my first romance fan fiction so I hope you like it and I hope it inspires you to write Metal Fight Beyblade fan fictions! I got inspiration from a lot of people including: Madoka43, Destened-Star-Girl, VentisViper44, Little01Me, kyle152019, Keevee, Song of Hope, Digidestined Dude 15, Beccal47, StarSapphireWolf, MetaKnight0011, PikaGirl13, Sonicballszx, Rich and Smexy, PokeExpertBloom, and SoulxXmaka2435 because I read their GingaXMadoka stories and finally decided to put up one of my fanfics lol. All of those people inspired me and I love all of their stories and ideas but I really want to point out a couple of people that inspired me a little bit more and they are: Keevee, Beccal47, Destened-Star-Girl, and Song of Hope. Keevee you inspired me more because the first GingaXMadoka fanfic I read was "Love on a Cruse Ship" and I instantly got hooked. It is such a wonderful story and I hope you keep on writing it. It is so funny and a very cute story. Beccal47 you inspired me because of your awesome, funny, amazing stories. They are so great and I love all of the pairings that you write about! Keep on writing! Destened-Star-Girl I love your stories! They are so amazing and great and I love them all! "A Twist" is an amazing, emotional, cute story and I could relate to a lot of things in there! You are a great writer! Keep writing! And last but not least Song of Hope. You are so great at writing fan fictions! Ever single one of your stories makes me feel like that is actually happening in the show! Sometimes I read peoples fan fictions and then the next day a new episode of Beyblade comes on and I'm like oh wait didn't that happen and it's just what happened in the fan fictions that I read and most of them are fan fictions from you xD! "In Koma Village" was awesome and even though you got writers block and gave it to someone else I still consider it one of your best stories! Keep on writing great stories like you do! Manakete-girl also inspired me even though she didn't write a GingaXMadoka she has amazing talent in writing. I just needed to give every single one of you guys credit! If you write GingaXMadoka stories or any stories from anything please I encourage you to keep on writing them and if you don't I encourage you to start writing! On to the story! I hope you like it!

How I Feel

"Yeah! That was such an awesome battle! It gets me so pumped for a next one but I got to go before it starts to rain." A pumped Ginga said to Kyoya after winning a battle. "That's okay Ginga. I got to get going too. Me and Hikaru are going to the movies later anyways. I should get ready." Kyoya said. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" Ginga called back to his friend while running to the B-Pit. "Bye" Kyoya called back. After a couple of minutes Ginga finally made it to the B-Pit.

"Hey Madoka." Ginga said to one of his best friends while walking into her shop. "Oh hey Ginga." Madoka greeted. "Would it be okay if I stay here with you while the storm passes?" Ginga asked. "Yeah. that's fine with me. It would probably be really boring if you weren't here anyway. It gets annoying after a while of not talking while doing nothing but cleaning." She responded. "Okay great. Thanks." Ginga said. "Your welcome. Could you help me tidy up a little?" Madoka asked. "Sure. It's the least I could do." Ginga stated.

"Thank you so much. I've been cleaning for three hours. It's really nice to get some help. My dad is away so I have to do all of the cleaning." Madoka said grateful for getting some help. "Where did your dad go?" Ginga asked curious. "Oh he had a business meeting today in New York. He won't be back for a week. Madoka replied. "Wow that's a long tie for a business trip." Ginga said. "Well he has a couple of them and he's in the U.S. so it'll take pretty long." Madoka said. "Oh." Ginga replied. "So anything exciting happen today?" Madoka asked. "I got a triple beef burger today. It was the last one so I was super excited to get it." Ginga said excited by the memory. "You're always excited to get a burger." Madoka joked. "Well how can I not? They are just so good." Ginga said.

"So I heard there was a Beyblade tournament tomorrow. Are you going?" Madoka asked. "Yes. I'm so excited about the tournament tomorrow! I've been waiting for weeks and it's finally here. I am so pumped. Just thinking about it makes me super excited! The only thing I don't like about tournaments are the cheaters that are sometimes there. Beyblade is about friendship and making friends through the thing that you all love. It's about having fun with people who love doing the thing that you love too. It's not about winning or the fame or fourteen. It's about so much more. It's about bringing people together and having fun. Even if there not bladers. Like you. You're not a blader but it brought us together. And I'm so happy it did." Ginga said looking at her.

Ginga's POV:

"_Come on just say it already! You like her. Maybe even love her so just tell her! You've put this moment off for too long! TELL HER! NOW! HIKARU EVEN SAID SHE LIKES YOU TOO SO JUST SAY IT!"_ Ginga thought to himself.

Madoka's POV:

"_Madoka just say it. Tell him you like him! Kenta, Kyoya, Nile, Tsubasa, and Hyoma even told you that he likes you too! Just say it! You've been holding this off for too long! TELL HIM!" _Madoka thought.

Nobody's POV:

"Uh Madoka I have to tell you something." Ginga said nervously, a blush rising up to his checks. "Yeah Ginga?" Madoka asked. "I uh…I…I…I love you Madoka Amano!" Ginga yelled taking a step forward. "I…I…I" Madoka stuttered being cut off. "I know. You don't feel the same way." Ginga said sadly. "No! No! Ginga it's the exact opposite! I love you too!" Madoka stated. "Y…You do?" Ginga asked hocked that she felt the same way. "Yes. I was just to scared to tell you." Madoka said. "I know. Me too."

Ginga said meeting Madoka's gaze moving closer and closer until, "Hey Ginga! Are you here?" Ryo (Ginga's dad) asked walking in. He then saw what was happening. "Oh! Ginga! I'm so sorry! I'll just give you two some privacy!" Ryo said and walked out of the store slowly. "Now where were we?" Madoka asked. "We were right about here." Ginga said placing his lips on Madoka's. As soon as their lips met they both melted. They stayed like that until the needed some air. "Wow." Ginga said. "I know." Madoka replied.

"See I told you this would be better than some stupid movie." Hikaru whispered to Kyoya while they were watching Ginga and Madoka from the B-Pit window. "You were totally right." Kyoya whispered back. "That tops off any movie that I've ever saw." Ryo said from the opposite side of the B-Pit as Hikaru and Kyoya. Hikaru and Kyoya were walking to their houses when they spotted Ryo looking in the window at the other side of the B-Pit. "Why are you here?" Hikaru asked Ryo. "You didn't think I'd miss out on all of the fun did you?" He asked.

A/N So? Did you like it? I had to add the last part in! xD Please review! I hope you like it! J


End file.
